Time
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: A series of one-shots about Peeta and Katniss before, during, and after the trilogy in no particular order. Everlark. -previously called Eyes of Grey and Blue-
1. Chapter 1

**hello there lovely readers! enjoy my new story, more to if i get reviews! **

**Summary of Chapter: **_set pre-Hunger Games, when they are twelve. This chapter is placed the day after Katniss' father is killed in the explosion._

**Rated:** _K+__  
_

**AN: **_enjoy! And to all my lovely The Whipping readers, i am sad to say that story ended, but please enjoy this new one :) It will also go on for quite a bit longer than my others.__  
_

**Chapter Title: **_Walking Home__  
_

* * *

It was a very, very hot day today. As soon as the bell rang, Peeta Mellark dashed out of class. He wanted to be early to the court yard for three reasons.

The first was so that he could spend extra time there, and postpone going to help at the bakery. What was the rush to get there anyway? His father would be helping in the front, his mother would be yelling at him, and his two older brothers would just be teasing him, or replacing the sugar with salt in his specialty cakes.

The second reason was to avoid his friends. A few people in his grade, all of them eleven years old just like him, had lost parents yesterday. There had been a mine accident, the first in four years, and so many childrens' family members were caught in it.

But the last reason was the most important to Peeta. It was so maybe, just maybe, he could catch a glimpse of his crush, Katniss Everdeen. He knew her father had died yesterday, so she'd also be rushing out of class to get home as soon as possible. Peeta even thought that maybe he would one day work up the nerve to talk to her. Not today, of course. Definitely not today. His plan was to ask her out after their last Reaping, when they were eighteen. That seemed a good plan.

As Peeta made his way across the small courtyard and sat down on the only bench, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A tall brunette figure, and a much shorter blonde one. Katniss, and her sister Prim.

Without even noticing, Peeta had leaped off the bench to get a better glance at the pair. They both had their heads down and seemed to be in a hurry, walking quickly past the cheap gates surrounding the school. Peeta followed, figuring since the bakery was on the way to the Seam, he'd be able to depart there.

So, on they went, winding through the streets, Katniss and Prim about twenty five feet ahead of Peeta. It was strange, really, how neither of them ever lifted their heads, but knew exactly where they were going and when to turn, or avoid another person, or hop over a rock. Peeta knew they must have walked this road plenty of times, whereas he usually took the short cut to the bakery, and this was the longer way. If he looked away from ahead of him for just one minute, he was sure he'd bump into something.

So instead of plainly focussing _ahead_, he focused on what was ahead of him. And that would be a brunette girl and her blonde sister. He noticed how Prim was rather small, and how her hair was mostly straight, but fell into loose ringlets near the end. He noticed how she walked with a small bounce in her step, as though she was excited, even though Peeta knew she was still mourning.

He noticed how Katniss walked quickly and carefully, never dragging her feet. How her hand never left her sister's. Peeta also noticed how her dark braid, though somewhat messy after a long day at school, fell perfectly over her shoulder and landed just under her shoulder blade.

And as he inevitably reached the front steps of the bakery, Peeta noticed one last thing about Katniss. He saw how thin she was. How, now that her father died, they had no one supporting the family, and she was probably going to die from starvation.

With a sigh, Peeta Mellark pushed open the bakery door, promising himself he wouldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary of Chapter: **_set in Catching Fire during the Victory Tour. This is one of those nights where Katniss and Peeta are sleeping together, and inevitably, nightmares plague them._

**Rated: **_K+__  
_

**AN: **_Enjoy, and please go read my last chapter of The Whipping, as well as take the poll on my page :)__  
_

**Chapter title: **_Nightmares__  
_

* * *

Peeta Mellark is usually a silent sleeper. Which is ironic, considering how he's _never_ silent during his waking hours, and how the girl sleeping next to him is so noisy when she sleeps, but somewhat quiet during the day.

Dreadful nightmares plague the pair in the night, which is why ever since they left District 10, they would sneak into each other's train compartments at night to protect each other from what the night had in store. So far it had been going well. They were due to be in District 4 by dawn, and Katniss nor Peeta had made a peep yet.

But that didn't mean they weren't having nightmares. Well, Katniss obviously wasn't, but the silent boy next to her was shaking in fear at what was going on in his unconscious mind.

First, he dreamt he was back at the Reaping in Twelve. Effie Trinket was bouncing across the stage, and put her hand into the girls' bowl. She pulled out a slip, and read out in a dark voice, "Katniss Everdeen."

But the voice wasn't Effie's. Peeta's sleepy mind somehow registered that it was President Snow's voice, and just as he had sprung forward to stop Katniss from going on the stage, she turned around and looked at him with glowing red eyes. She transformed into some mutt, as well as Effie.

Luckily for Peeta, his dream changed. This time he was back on Caesar Flickerman's stage. He was just in the middle of his interview when he noticed Katniss, standing directly in front of him. Just as he was about to greet her, she started yelling at him. Yelling that she hated him, that he was a mutt, that she never loved him, and even that he didn't love her. All of a sudden she stopped yelling, and the silence was replaced by a cannon. Peeta whipped around in his seat to find her dead, mangled body sprawled on the floor.

"NO!" Peeta bolted upright in his bed, shaking and sobbing. Katniss, with her hunter reflexes, snapped awake and shot up next to him. At first she was confused, then she realized what was going on: Peeta was having a nightmare.

He looked at her, his blue eyes still pouring out unwelcome tears, his entire form quivering with each shaky breath. "Oh, Peeta," Katniss whispered sympathetically.

She was about to reach for him, comfort him like he would her, when he lunged at her and caught her in an embrace. Katniss hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, but she knew he needed this. She knew his nightmare was about her, that right now, it was necessary for him to know she was alive and safe. So she let him hold her.

About an hour later, he pulled back, still shaking violently. His face was tearstained, but he was not crying anymore.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered, his voice braking on her name. But that's all he said. He didn't elaborate after, he just said her name over and over again, rocking himself back and forth while she squeezed his hand.

When he finally calmed down, Katniss pulled his golden head into her lap. She was still sitting up, but now Peeta was lying down.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," he mumbled. Katniss almost laughed. _He_ was the one who just had a nightmare, like she does every night, and yet he was apologizing. It never ceased to amaze Katniss how selfless the boy with the bread was.

"Don't be," she replied gently. "It's not like I allow you a decent sleep every night."

Peeta simply nodded, but was too tired to cover up the unconsoled look on his face. Katniss started stroking her hair, letting the soft blonde strands massage her fingers. As she did this, Peeta visibly relaxed, seemed to melt into her.

"What was it about?" Katniss asked him, still using her rare soft tone.

Peeta gulped, but told her, because he just _had_ to know it wasn't real, _had _to hear her say it was just a dream. "I-I dreamt you were Reaped again. But then, just when I was going to stop you, you turned into a mutt." Katniss was about to console him, but he didn't let her. "That wasn't the bad part," he mumbled.

He continued. "Then I was back on Caesar's stage giving my interview. You came and started saying how. . . how you hated me, and I was a mutt, and you didn't love me. But, Katniss, the worst part of my entire dream was what you said next."

"And what was that?" Katniss asked, still raking his hair.

"You said that I didn't love you either. That I was pretending, and really I-" he broke of into another sound of sobs. "Really I wanted you dead," he finished in a whisper.

He was shaking and sobbing again, so Katniss cradled his head out of his lap, set it back on the pillow, and instead lied down next to him. She curled up into his side, burying her nose and lips into his hair and neck, and Peeta let out a breath. He turned on his side so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"Katniss," Peeta mumbled. "You know I don't want you dead, right? You know that I couldn't survive if you were dead, that I-I'd just as well be d-d-dead too? You know that?"

"Yes, Peeta, I know that," Katniss told him. "But do you know why I'm alive right now? Well, there is two reasons. The first is that that was only a dream, Peeta. I'm not dead, and I would never want you dead ever, or believe that you wanted me dead." Peeta relaxed a little bit. "The second reason," Katniss continued, "is that I'm not dead because _you saved me._ Out in the rain you gave me bread, in the arena you fought Cato, in the cave you nursed my head, and then you came out of the arena with me, and that kept me alive too. I would've been dead if you were."

Peeta leaned his forehead down against hers. "Thank you, Katniss," he whispered. "For everything."

She nodded, then did something she would have never done under normal circumstances. But then again, Peeta didn't really apply to normal circumstances. Before she knew what she was doing, Katniss was singing to Peeta.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under a willow,_

_A bed of grass, _

_A soft green pillow._

Peeta's eyes were fluttering shut, but he didn't release his hold on Katniss as a small smile formed on his face.

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise._

They sank back onto the pillows, Katniss still singing.

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm, _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

Even Katniss was drifting to sleep now, but she struggled to stay awake to finish the song for Peeta.

_Here is the place where I love you._

Peeta smiled at her in the dark, and within seconds they both returned to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**reviews keep me writing, so give me ideas. when i get three more reviews i'll update :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE AN, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT ON THIS CHAPTER._  
**

**Summary of Chapter: **_Well, it's Peeta's twentieth birthday, so fluff._

**Rated: **_K+__  
_

**Chapter Title: **_Birthday Surprises__  
_

**AN: **_Hi. I am so terribly sorry it has taken me this long to update, i feel awful, and i promise it won't happen again. I lacked inspiration for a while, then when i got an idea, i typed it for four days and went to post it, only to find had removed my best and most viewed story and revoked my privillege of my account for about a week because I put an Author's Note as a chapter on that story, but in my defense, it was important. That upset me quite a bit and I figured i'd just stop writing because that may happen to my other stories that i worked hard on, , it has not happened yet. __  
_

_I'd also just like to thank you guys for all your support on all my stories. You have no idea how much it means when I get a review, it's the best feeling an author can get. I am currently working on three stories for you; this one, a Harry Potter fic, and a songfic for THG. I hope to post them soon, as well as more chapters for this story, but i don't know because it is nearing the end of the year and i have many exams. I'll try to update as often as i can, and if it takes me more than three days, please feel free to PM me to tell me to hurry up :)_

_Sorry for making you read that long AN. Enjoy the story :)_

* * *

"Peeta. Peeta. _Peeettaa._"

The same voice rang over and over in Peeta Mellark's ears. He didn't even bother opening his eyes, because he thought he was dreaming. Who else would be repeating his name, first in a whisper then in a singsong voice, over and over again so early in the morning?

_Oh, that's right,_ thought Peeta, letting his eyelids flutter open. _Katniss would._

And sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Peeta Mellark was staring into a pair of grey ones directly above his, complete with a grinning face.

And since that grin was so, so rare, Peeta grinned back and pulled Katniss down on top of him until their lips met.

Much to Peeta's disappointment, Katniss pulled back after a few minutes.

"Happy birthday, Peeta," she smiled. And since it seemed to be contagious when she did it, Peeta smiled back, as usual. Then he pulled her back down for another kiss.

About an hour later, the pair was down in Katniss' kitchen. Well, it was technically Katniss', but whenever they talked about anything in that house, they referred to it as "our", because Peeta was there so often that it might as well be. In fact, over time they had lost track of who's belongings were who's, and Peeta was certain he hadn't been to his own house in at least three months. He couldn't care less, though. Staying on his own in his empty house or with the girl he loves so much? The answer was obvious.

So there Peeta sat, at the stool on the counter, facing Katniss. On usual days, Peeta would be making breakfast and Katniss would either be watching, following him around the kitchen, or hunting. But today, despite his complaints, she refused to let him do any work and insisted he sit down and she would make breakfast for him on his twentieth birthday.

It was not very reassuring to Peeta that Katniss planned on flapjacks that morning, considering she couldn't bake to save her own life. She was about as good at cooking as Peeta was at hunting.

So after ten minutes of sitting miserably on the stool (he was miserable for a few reasons, one being he was forced to watch Katniss bake, the other being even though they were a few feet away, he couldn't stand being that far from her), Peeta got up and walked behind Katniss, who was facing the other way.

He carefully slid his arms around her waist and set a soft kiss in between her shoulder blades. Katniss did not wince or pull away, but only grinned, encouraging Peeta to kiss her nine, ten more times before she turned around in his arms.

"Peeta," she sighed, half exasperated, half excited.

"Yes?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"I know," Peeta said, then added under his breath but making sure she could hear, "Unfortunatley."

This caused Katniss to smile, and she turned back towards the sink without another word, which was unusual for her. Peeta was just about to reassure her he was kidding, because he hated her to be upset, when she suddenly turned around, and then Peeta was soaked.

Katniss, it seemed, had just poured a glass of foamy suds and water right over Peeta's head. Shocked, Peeta looked up at her, only to see her with her hands on her hips, smirking playfully.

And since two could play at that game, he swiftly reached behind Katniss and scooped up a handful of water, and before she even knew what was happening, Katniss' face was dripping wet.

"Oh, Pee_ta_," Katniss said dangerously. Peeta took that as his cue to run away, and so he did, Katniss sprinting after him with a pitcher of icy water. Down to the basement they went, back up, around the seating room, through the back door and back inside, around the table and up the stairs they went, both laughing but still running. Most of the water in Katniss' pitcher of doom was gone by now, but she couldn't care less when Peeta turned into their bedroom at a fast jog.

And when she followed him in, he was nowhere to be seen. She wouldn't yell his name, though, like he would have done to her. Her hunter instincts told her that right now, she was the predator looking for her prey. Katniss took a silent step forward and quietly turned her head left, then right. She was just about to turn around when someone was behind her all of a sudden, covering her eyes with their hands.

She grinned, leaned back into Peeta, and just at the last second, splashed the pitcher in his face from over her shoulder, without even turning around. She could hear Peeta`s gasp of surprise behind her, and very pleased, she practically bounced forward and sprang onto the bed, lying on her back with much room next to her.

Peeta smiled and crawled in beside her, and as soon as he was settled in with his arms around her waist, she turned to face him and kissed his nose softly.

"Happy birthday, Peeta."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi wonderful fanfiction! I am sorry to say, this is not a chapter, just an important notice that WILL BE DELETED when I post the new chapter that I'm working on.**

**So, my old pen name was Defying All The Odds, but now I've changed it and I am **_**DontFeedTheDragon**_** (:**

**Just letting you know that YES, it is still me, and YES, these are still MY stories! So if you have any questions or comments, PM!**


End file.
